Welsh Pony
The Welsh Pony is a horse available in Star Stable Online. Description "The wild horses which can be found on South Hoof are Welsh ponies which have lived freely on the rocky peninsula for hundreds of years. The Welsh pony is a small, durable and robust breed which can be found in all kinds of coat patterns except for pinto and patterns in the leopard complex group. Welsh ponies have a calm temperament which is appreciated by adults and children alike. In spite of it’s size, they’re brave, active and actually pretty good at jumping! The welsh pony is a very satisfying breed to work with, and there are very few areas in which it’s not an outstanding horse to use. It’s said that the Winterwell family were responsible for bringing the Welsh pony to Jorvik towards the end of the 18th century. At the time, South Hoof and the beach outside New Hillcrest were still connected but after the massive explosion known as ‘The Great Thunder’, the route to South Hoof was destroyed and the horses living there were separated from the Winterwell family. The Horses were soon forgotten and they built their own life in and around the cold, harsh landscape of the South Hoof Peninsula." - Star Stable Online Colors, Pricing, and Location The Welsh Pony is a Generation 2 breed that was first teased with the release of South Hoof Peninsula on April 20, 2016 where the ponies could be seen running in herds around the vast open landscape of the area. The Welsh Pony was officially released on May 4th, 2016 in three colors. On May 25th, 2016 three additional colors were released with a final color released on on November 9th, 2016. WelBy.png|Bay WelBk.png|Black WelSBy.png|Brown WelDpG.png|Dapple Grey WelFC.png|Flaxen Chestnut WelLG.png|Light Dapple Grey WelP.png|Palomino All of the Welsh Ponies be found at the Hermit's House on South Hoof Peninsula. They can be purchased for 790 SC each and come in the following variations: * Bay * Black * Brown * Dapple Gray * Flaxen Chestnut * Light Dapple Grey * Palomino Trivia * The Welsh Pony was the first and only Generation 2 pony breed released * While Welsh Pony is available from player level one, you must be level 7 to reach South Hoof where they are located. * The Welsh Pony is the second breed of horse that requires reputation to get it, the first being the Gen 1 Fjord horse. * The term Welsh Pony, actually covers four sections of the Welsh Pony and Cob group of horses. These sections are Welsh Mountain Pony (Section A), Welsh Pony of Riding Type (Section B), Welsh Pony of Cob Type (Section C), and Welsh Cob (D). ** The Breed being presented in the game most likely falls under Section C, due to it's small and stocky size, lack of dished-in face, and slight feathering. * Originally Welsh Ponies and other pony breeds had slower speeds than regular horses in the game but in the Wednesday update 2018-06-27, all of the existing pony breed and any subsequent new breed were updated to run at normal speeds. Category:Horse Breeds Category:Star Stable Online